


100 Theme Challenge

by Aziquesa (Taruyison)



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto, Original Work, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Academy, Competition, Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Killing, Konoha Village, Love, Minecraft, Monster - Freeform, Ninja, Rivalry, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Survival, Wordcount: 100-500, Worldbuilding, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: 100 Themes Writing ChallengeGiving it a try cause I'm generally done with life.List found onkathrineroid.wordpress.com





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Themes Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246171) by [Kayoi1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234). 



> **The Original List**  
>  1\. Introduction  
> 2\. Complicated  
> 3\. Making History  
> 4\. Rivalry  
> 5\. Unbreakable  
> 6\. Obsession  
> 7\. Eternity  
> 8\. Gateway  
> 9\. Death  
> 10\. Opportunities  
> 11\. 33%  
> 12\. Dead Wrong  
> 13\. Running Away  
> 14\. Judgment  
> 15\. Seeking Solace  
> 16\. Excuses  
> 17\. Vengeance  
> 18\. Love  
> 19\. Tears  
> 20\. My Inspiration  
> 21\. Never Again  
> 22\. Online  
> 23\. Failure  
> 24\. Rebirth  
> 25\. Breaking Away  
> 26\. Forever and a day  
> 27\. Lost and Found  
> 28\. Light  
> 29\. Dark  
> 30\. Faith  
> 31\. Colors  
> 32\. Exploration  
> 33\. Seeing Red  
> 34\. Shades of Grey  
> 35\. Forgotten  
> 36\. Dreamer  
> 37\. Mist  
> 38\. Burning  
> 39\. Out of Time  
> 40\. Knowing How  
> 41\. Fork in the road  
> 42\. Start  
> 43\. Nature’s Fury  
> 44\. At Peace  
> 45\. Heart Song  
> 46\. Reflection  
> 47\. Perfection  
> 48\. Everyday Magic  
> 49\. Umbrella  
> 50\. Party  
> 51\. Troubling Thoughts  
> 52\. Stirring of the Wind  
> 53\. Future  
> 54\. Health and Healing  
> 55\. Separation  
> 56\. Everything For You  
> 57\. Slow Down  
> 58\. Heartfelt Apology  
> 59\. Challenged  
> 60\. Exhaustion  
> 61\. Accuracy  
> 62\. Irregular Orbit  
> 63\. Cold Embrace  
> 64\. Frost  
> 65\. A Moment in Time  
> 66\. Dangerous Territory  
> 67\. Boundaries  
> 68\. Unsettling Revelations  
> 69\. Shattered  
> 70\. Bitter Silence  
> 71\. The True You  
> 72\. Pretense  
> 73\. Patience  
> 74\. Midnight  
> 75\. Shadows  
> 76\. Summer Haze  
> 77\. Memories  
> 78\. Change in the Weather  
> 79\. Illogical  
> 80\. Only Human  
> 81\. A Place to Belong  
> 82\. Advantage  
> 83\. Breakfast  
> 84\. Echoes  
> 85\. Falling  
> 86\. Picking up the Pieces  
> 87\. Gunshot  
> 88\. Possession  
> 89\. Twilight  
> 90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
> 91\. Answers  
> 92\. Innocence  
> 93\. Simplicity  
> 94\. Reality  
> 95\. Acceptance  
> 96\. Lesson  
> 97\. Enthusiasm  
> 98\. Game  
> 99\. Friendship  
> 100\. Endings

_There's only so much before the line is crossed._

This line can be thin, it can be thick; obvious or blurred, Solid or streaky. How it looks is up to every individual. Every person views it differently.

For me, it was bent, broken and crossed long ago. I've changed from artist to author. Many ideas have surfaced and even more have been forgotten. Nine works is currently in my library, this adds to a tenth; double digit number. Is it pride or angst I feel when writing this? Relief or pain? Fear or guilt?

My line was crossed long ago. Let's see if you have one, and how we can break yours too.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is head over heels for Witch. Pity him, love is complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Complicated  
>  **Fandom:** Left 4 Dead 2  
>  **Pairing:** Hunter x Witch  
>  **Wordcount:** 269 words, 1 504 characters.

It's not that it isn't easy. It's probably the most simple thing in the world. Every normal person will look at the problem, see the solution, solve it without further issue.

But for a person that isn't familiar with the subject - the emotion - it's turned around into a messy, complicated blur of issues. Humans have such an easy time. Monsters have it severely worse. Especially those capable of more advanced line of thoughts. Thoughts like _love_.

The hunter isn't familiar with this type of emotion. He has a mind of his own, a functioning such, but being recently infected, he has a hard time getting his head in order.

He's standing among a crowd of other infected. The types that hasn't retained enough humanity to still have proper brain function. They're just empty, walking shells of what they used to be. Hunter despises them. They're not like him. He's not like them. What is more like him is the Witch. The bellowing lady with two inch claws for fingers and a dress ripped to shreds. Humans say she's a freak of nature. For Hunter, she's the personification of beauty. The tears streaming down her cheeks only adds.

He wants to tell her. How gorgeous she is and that she should forget her past and come with him. But he doesn't have words. Doesn't know how to phrase. He stands among the common infected, gazing at her through the corner of his eye. She's in pain. He's in pain. He blames himself for her tears. Blames himself for not being enough.

The emotion of love is just so damn **_complicated_**.


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the player in the word of Minecraft, and you're making history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Making History  
>  **Fandom:** Minecraft  
>  **Pairing:** N/A  
>  **Wordcount:** 344 words, 1 943 characters.

It's a world of blocks and pixels. You woke up one day in this strange place. A beach with soft, white sand crunching under your feet. Pixels, squares, blocks. Everything is made of blocks. Even you, you had realized after looking down at yourself.

Now you're walking down the alley of birch trees you planted so long ago. You started to build your own place in this world - shortly after discovering you could chop down trees with your bare hands. Magic, but still not. It's become more and more logical the longer you stayed here. Things that should be impossible in the real world is completely normal here. Here in the world called Minecraft. You named it yourself. There's a whole lot of mining and crafting involved when building, after all. It made sense.

You look up at the towering skyscrapers built by your hand. A citizen - originally a townsfolk that you brought from a dying village - greets you with a grunt as you pass each other. You trade a few words every now and then, but mostly about the worth of materials compared to other materials. That's the business you have. Trade and exchange. And you're fine with that. Doesn't have to be more.

You're fine with everything in this world. The monsters, the villagers, homicidal squids, even the loneliness. Because you know that if anyone ever finds you - and the work you've done here - you know you'll be looked at with amazement and respect. You've survived here, alone with nothing but your hands for a start. There's no existing stories about anyone that has done anything similar. You look up at the midnight sky from where you stand on the balcony of your apartment. You know there's gonna be a book written about this place, this world, and this you. The you who survived. You survived, built, improved, and you made history. Your history. The history that will be told for years and years on end.

If anyone finds you, they will get to hear the story of a lifetime.

Your story.


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Rivalry  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Pairing:** Sakura Haruno  & Ino Yamanaka  
>  **Wordcount:** 585 words, 3 136 characters.
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm quite unsure about posting this part.. Haters gonna hate and I'm useless at writing Naruto obviously .-._

It was a day like any other. The alarm went off, she got out of bed, and scrolled through the wardrobe. On the way out into the kitchen to have breakfast, she happened to throw a glance at the calendar. It wasn't just any day. Today was the first day of school since becoming a ninja. She was a genin, and today she would find out more about just what that meant.

She ate in a blur before darting back into her room to get her hair fixed. She couldn't look like just anyone on a special day like this. Maybe, just maybe, someone would notice her if she looked special. Yea, someone definitely would, she decided.

She was off after a word from her mom and strolled happily down the streets. Until cadet blue eyes flicket to another girl coming out froom a door further up ahead. The long blonde hair swayed behind her as she walked. Their eyes met, and she felt an anger build up inside her. The girl turned her head and glued a devious smirk to her lips.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura" she said. Sakura tensed her shoulders, but managed to smirk right back.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino" she greeted. She resumed her walk, and Ino started walking beside her. There was a brief moment of tense silence before the blonde glanced at her. Sakura could feel her gaze, but kept her own eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Who would've thought you'd be able to graduate?" Ino said jokingly, clearly pointing to Sakura's earlier failures in life. She scowled at this, but kept her calm as best as she could.

"Ancient history has nothing to do with it. As of today, we're both full-fledged ninjas" she responded, surprising herself by keeping her voice calm and steady. After a brief pause she turned her head to look at the other girl and frowned at her. "I won't lose to you anymore, Ino!" she declared. To make her point clear, she leghtened her steps to walk slightly in front of the blonde. This was going to be a great day, and she wouldn't let this girl ruin it for her. She had set her mind on it, and nothing would be in her way.

The other responded by also increasing the length of her strides, walking in front of Sakura. She scowled again and the competition was on. Faster and faster they walked until they were sprinting in the direction of the school.

 

Upon arriving at their classroom, they fought to be the first inside. They squeezed through the door, ending up panting and wheezing to catch their breaths after the effort. Ino was the first to be able to get her words out. Sakura looked at her with a death glare while listening to whatever nonsense she had to say.

"I won again, Sakura!" she said. As if! This blonde was a blind, stupid liar! Sakura had her foot inside long before Ino even reached the door. She had won this time, and she was going to put the girl in place.

"What are you saying? The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!".

It was true! Sakura was faster, prettier and smarter than Ino. Everyone could see that! She wouldn't lose to this bitch again. From this point and forever on, Ino would be her number one rival, and she swore to herself, no matter what happened in the future, she'd always remain the best, and stand as the winner.

**Always.**


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Mercer reflect over himself and his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Unbreakable  
>  **Fandom:** Prototype  
>  **Pairing:** N/A  
>  **Wordcount:** 440 words, 2 486 characters.

As the last soldier fell, ice blue eyes scanned over the scene. Fifty-four dead men laid scattered in his vicinity; stabbed, shot, slashed in two and even ripped to shreds. Alex Mercer had done this with his bare hands. Most of it. With the power to shapeshift his arm into a lethal blade, he was able to slash clean through both armor, flesh and bones. It was a brutal scene; a horrendous thought.

He gritted his teeth before turning on his heel and walking away. This was only one reason to his many names. _Monster, killer, terrorist..._ Those and many more. Alex never put much thought into it. What he did think about was the results of his seemingly random sprees of killing. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of bodies left in his wake. Without hesitation he disposed of anyone that stood in his way. No thought of any life they might've had besides being a soldier. Not a thought about family, friends, children, parents that would grieve the loss of their comrade. Alex was immune.

Until the face of his sister flashed by his retinas. Dana Mercer who had traveled overseas to find him and help him. The Dana that loved him through good and bad. No matter what others thought or said.

Those thoughts of Dana was what made him think. Made him realize what he'd done and what he had become. If he had any ounce of humanity left, Dana was the only thing reminding him of it. He was not anymore human, but humane. A result of research, science, chaos, abuse and mistrust. An abomination. **A monster.**

He stood on the roof of a twelve story building, looking over the streets. Death, sickness and chaos was all that remained of this district. His hope had been slowly fading as more time passed. He wasn't human. What was he? _'Monster'_ said the voices in his head; echoing, shouting, screaming. He ignored them and stepped off the roof, feeling the gravity pull him rapidly toward the streets below. The concrete cracked under his weight as he crashed onto the ground. The bones in his shins had also cracked from the impact, but were rapidly putting themselves back together. Hordes of undead stood in row to get a taste of him, but he disposed them with a snap of his arm.

Nothing seemed to hurt him anymore. Bullets went right through, bites didn't hurt, scratches healed in a flash, and even bones repaired themselves within moments of breaking. Alex could plow through anything that stood before him, dodge or handle anything that was thrown at him. 

He was unstoppable. Unkillable.

**Unbreakable.**


End file.
